


Unraveled

by Cup_aTea



Series: Quickies [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Crying During Sex, Edging, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, PWP, Rimming, kink negotiated offscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Sometimes Bucky ties him down and teases him to within an inch of his life.  Clint’s not complaining.  Not in any way that counts at least.





	Unraveled

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd this is the smuttier version of the prompt fill that I was considering for this week's Mandatory Fun Day prompt.

Clint whimpered as a hot tongue dragged up his abs. His arms tensed and then tugged fruitlessly against their cuffs as that tongue continued up and looped slowly around a nipple. It started a slow track back down his abs and Clint huffed out a breath as his fingers clenched restlessly. His dick was hard and leaking on his stomach, and he wanted.

“Please,” he breathed. 

The hot mouth paused and then started nibbling on his abs. Clint whined and squirmed under the touch. 

“ _Please,_ ” he said again.

The mouth pulled away from his skin.

“Please what?” Bucky asked. Even with the blindfold on, Clint knew that Bucky’s expression was smug. Bucky had every right to be smug. He’d cuffed Clint’s hands, covered his eyes, and sucked him to the edge twice, and Clint didn’t know how much longer he take Bucky playing with him.

“More,” Clint moaned. He flexed his hips.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart? Don’t you feel good?” 

Cool breath blew across his cock, and Clint writhed against the sheets.

“Please!” he gasped. 

“You’re so pretty, sweetheart,” Bucky said. A kiss was placed on his hipbone.

Clint moaned as warm fingers suddenly wrapped around his cock. They stroked him loosely as Bucky mouthed the base of his shaft and then moved on to his balls.

“Bucky!”

“So good, sweetheart,” Bucky said. His metal hand squeezed Clint’s thigh. “You’ve been waiting a long time. Bet you’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?”

The cool fingers of his left hand slid down and traced the edge of Clint’s hole. Clint whimpered again. 

“You like this, don’t you?” Bucky said. He tugged at Clint’s rim with metal fingertips. 

“Yes!”

“So sweet for me, baby,” Bucky said, leaning in to nuzzle Clint’s balls.

Clint writhed as Bucky played with his entrance. He tugged against the cuffs as Bucky’s fingers slipped inside only to pull out again and trace his rim. A moment later, Bucky’s right hand dropped away from Clint’s cock to keep his thigh spread wide. Clint was aware that whimpers and pleas were spilling from his lips, but he couldn’t stop himself as all his focus was on Bucky between his legs.

“What do you think, sweetheart, do you want more?”

Clint cried out as Bucky slid two fingers all the way in and beside them his mouth pressed to Clint’s hole.

“Please, Bucky!” 

“So good, baby,” Bucky said, pulling his mouth away.

He thrust his fingers inside Clint and Clint tried to rock against him. But Bucky held him still with his free arm and Clint couldn’t get the traction he wanted. Bucky’s probing fingers sought out his prostate, and when he found it, Bucky rubbed hard. Clint flailed against his restraints. He let out a loud desperate noise, unable to get away from Bucky’s touch.

“Color, sweetheart?” Bucky asked.

“Green,” Clint cried. And he realised he was crying, hot tears rolling down the side of his face.

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart. And pretty soon, you’re gonna come for me,” Bucky promised.

The words made Clint’s cock twitch, but all he could feel was Bucky’s fingers prodding unrelentingly against his prostate. He hadn’t come for several days and the pressure now after Bucky had been playing with him was almost unbearable. As Bucky kept up his thrusting, Clint tossed his head as he fought the need to come.

“Bucky,” he choked out, a sob following it up.

“Almost,” Bucky said. Then he kissed the edge of Clint’s hole, tracing the tender skin with his tongue.

Clint was a mess of sensation. The cuffs on his wrists held his arms no matter how he pulled against them, and everything was amplified by the darkness of the blindfold. His cock lay untouched on his stomach, but it was hard and leaking. Bucky’s fingers were in him and on him, and his hot mouth was teasing on Clint’s entrance. Sniffles and sobs shook his chest, and he couldn’t stop them.

He felt Bucky’s mouth pull away, and dimly he heard him say, “Ready, sweetheart?”

Clint couldn’t have said how he replied, but it didn’t matter. Bucky was fucking him relentlessly with his fingers and then his mouth closed around the head of Clint’s cock, and Clint was gone.

His vision whited out as his body went taut. Dimly, he was aware of come pulsing from his cock, but mostly he just rode the orgasm as it overtook him.

Sensation came back in pieces. His chest heaving as he caught his breath. Wet cooling splatters on his stomach and chest. A hot body pressed all along his side and a warm hand stroking up and down his ribs. The blindfold was damp against his cheeks and his shoulders ached where he had pulled against the cuffs. Clint gave a shuddering sigh.

“Back with me, baby?” Bucky asked softly.

Clint nodded and rolled his head in the direction of his voice.

“Cuffs or blindfold first?”

“Blindfold,” Clint said, before he even had time to think about it. He was suddenly desperate to see Bucky’s face.

Bucky’s clever fingers easily undid the blindfold without disturbing Clint’s aids. Clint blinked as the room came back into focus, lit by a nightlight beside the bed. As his gaze settled on Bucky’s face, Bucky reached out and started unclasping first one wrist and then the other. Then Bucky pulled Clint into his arms, bundling him against his chest. 

“Drink some water for me?” Bucky asked, reaching behind him.

Clint opened his mouth obligingly and Bucky placed the bottle to his lips and tipped it gently.

“Kit Kat?” Bucky asked when the water bottle was set down.

“Break me off a piece,” Clint murmured in a singsong voice.

They shared the chocolate bar and Clint felt himself sink deeper into contentment. Bucky was warm and solid around him; his body was all wrung out and there was nowhere else he’d rather be. 

“You doin’ okay, Clint?” Bucky’s hand rubbed up and down Clint’s back as he spoke.

“ ‘M Good. Gonna fall asleep,” Clint said. His limbs were all heavy and his eyelids were getting hard to keep open. They fluttered as he fought to get a thought out. “Take my aids out later?”

“Go ahead and sleep, sweetheart. I’ve got you,” Bucky said.

Clint nestled in closer, pressing his head to Bucky’s chest. He listened to the steady thud of Bucky’s heartbeat as he let sleep pull him under.


End file.
